HERENCIA DE UN LEGADO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Su poder distaba de lo deseado. Su fuerza era una deshonra total para quién lo vio nacer. Su nacimiento era imprescindible para la jerarquía que le antecedía y que se avergonzaba de él. Sin embargo, demostraría que la verdadera fuerza se forjaba, no se heredaba. ese sería su legado que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.


**HERENCIA DE UN LEGADO**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fandom de DBZ, después de más de medio años sin hacer una nueva historia por estos lares ¡Al fin vuelvo! (Nadie celebra porque no hay nadie aparte de plantas rodantes y grillos que se cansaron de cantar) si, ya me suponía que nadie me iba a extrañar por estos lares (Sonrío forzosamente mientras una gran gota de sudor escurre de mi frente)**

 **Okey, este pequeño One-Shot se trata, como lo habrán deducido ya por el Summary, sobre el hijo de uno de los más temibles y poderosos súper villanos de la serie, el "gran" Freezer, y de cómo su vida desde que nació ya era muy, pero MUY difícil y sufrida en casi todos los aspectos posibles. Así que los invito a leer los inicios de tal personaje que a pesar de parecerse a su padre en muchos aspectos, es bastante diferente en otros.**

 **Comencemos. DB, DBZ y DB Súper son creaciones del genio Akira Toriyama, DB GT y las películas son de la TOEY Animation, pero el fic y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

Érase una vez en un universo alterno…

Sus fuertes pisadas resonaban en el largo pasillo poco iluminado de su nave insignia. Entre el estupor de lo inevitable se oía el lento pausar de sus corazones, esos tensos músculos de frío contenido causaba un remolinear de distintas sensaciones atosigando en su pecho.

Descendió sin preámbulo alguno hasta tierra firme donde el azotador helado del clima intemperie del planeta madre no le estremeció en lo más mínimo al pegar contra su áspera y pálida piel debido al grosor de su característica coraza natural que hacía combinación con su armadura morada que no le permitió sentir la ventisca fría y desoladora de aquel planeta.

Emergió a la gran base del Planeta 79 donde ya le esperaban los demás miembros de la imperiosa familia del frío. El conspicuo personaje se abrió paso entre sus soldados, que encomiásticos, reverenciaban su perturbante pisar sintiendo aquel respeto infundado bajo la amenaza de su prematura y sádica muerte si se negaban. La doblegación era la característica principal para pertenecer al ejercito más temido por sobre el universo conocido y por conocer.

Con una señal de su mano, sus generales entendieron que no requería ser acompañado en esta ocasión, el soldado de piel verde y el redondo de piel rosa agacharon las cabezas en respeto mientras detenían su andar permitiendo el avance por la primera compuerta a su líder. El gran emperador siguió su impetuoso andar.

Con actitud sosiega e intimidante, poco a poco se acercaba hasta la sala principal donde sabia su hermano y padre le esperaban. No quería alargar más la ineluctable situación ni un solo día más. Cada paso le acercaba más a su destino, ese que le parecía de lo más aberrante e injusto.

-Mis felicitaciones, Amo Freezer- mencionó uno de los soldados que hacían guardia fuera de la enorme compuerta, el dictador interplanetario no le prestó atención al pasar junto a él y menos ante sus absurdas palabras.

¿Felicitarlo? ¿Por qué deberían?

Él no tenía nada que celebrar, ahora era consciente de que sus proezas como gobernante ese día le pasaban factura manchando con deshonor su nombre, ese que en el universo era temido. Ese que jamás era pronunciado.

La compuerta abrió y él ingreso a la habitación, observo con detenimiento la sala que pocas veces en su vida había visitado, que estaba llena de diversos aparatos médicos así como la más alta y desarrollada tecnología existente en toda la bastedad del cosmos.

En media Aula se encontraba un pequeño monitor enlazado a mas insulsos aparatos, de estos se escuchaba una ligera alarma que con extensiones estaban conectados a un individuo.

Le asqueo el simple panorama, ¿necesitar de lo artificial para mantener la vida?, que estúpido sonaba eso.

Le resultaba degradante, humillante. Patético.

El día que él requiriera de aparatos o ayuda de la mano del hombre, ese día su vergüenza seria aun mayúscula que lo que contemplaba ante sus ojos. Sabía que sería el hazme reír del planeta base.

Y la burla no tardó en llegar del rincón más oscuro y lúgubre de toda la habitación.

Se escuchó una risita proveniente de su hermano mayor el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared. Tensó su espalda al saber lo que se aproximaba, los destilantes y despectivos comentarios no se harían esperar de quien lo detestaba por sobremanera.

El odio era mutuo.

Su padre, King Cold, el gobernante supremo del universo entero, se acercó a su hijo menor, ambos se dirigieron sin gestar palabra hasta el punto medio de la gran aula médica.

El atosigante silencio fue interrumpido por el heredero mayor, hirientes, sus palabras salieron filosas de su lengua como si fuesen puñales.

-Felicitaciones, Freezer, es un varón- la burlona voz de Cooler solo fue otro motivo más para despreciarse a sí mismo, se sentía más que degradado. Pero aun así no le daría el placer de verlo molesto porque debía mantener algo de dignidad.

Con temple y frivolidad soltó una risa fingida, lo cual contrajo las facciones del hermano mayor en desconcierto

-Jojojo, gracias querido hermano por tu felicitación, me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo pero debo inquirir antes sobre tus dudosas preferencias- lacerantes, sus palabras surgieron efecto en el mayor de los hijos de Cold. Era evidente la cólera que le agobiaba, la rabia tiritaba sus dientes en una mueca furiosa contra su hermano menor.

Más que victorioso, Freezer se acercó sin más preámbulo a la incubadora en plena habitación seguido por su padre, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la discordia entre hermanos.

No es como si no le importara, después de todo un imperio necesita bases fuertes para regir por sobre todo lo creado, pero muchos años se le había pasado intentando hacerles llevarse bien, todo por la perpetuidad y soberanía del legado familiar.

Ahora, poco le importaban ese par al tener por fin frente a sus ojos al digno merecedor del título de emperador intergaláctico, ese joven ser que se haría de un nombre por sobre todo universo, por sobre la vastedad de lo impalpable. Lo infinito.

Bueno, eso era antes de que se diera a conocer los estudios sobre su magnánimo poder, el cual era ridículo e insignificante en comparación a su prole.

Y esa era la razón suficiente para ser la vergüenza y deshonra de su padre... de su legado.

Cuando alarmas avisaron que el tiempo de su concepción y desarrollo había finalizado, los soberanos gobernantes llegaron en raudo y fugaz despliegue por todo el cosmos para poder recibirlo. La euforia sucumbió ante el sopor de lo impensado.

Las pruebas médicas revelaban la inevitable realidad.

Pensaron que quizá deberían hacerle lo mismo que a otros engendros antes que él pero el humillado padre se obstinaba en volver a repetir el acto de Concepción con otra asquerosa fémina del planeta base.

Estas le asqueaban al punto en que pensó en la inseminación artificial y el manejo genético en probetas antes de volver a copular con otra hembra, más los resultados no eran fiables y no querían exponerse a un error, lo cual ahora se le restregaba en la cara como la más grande burla e ironía que le hubiera ocurrido.

Ese ser era débil, al igual que la perra que lo engendro, la cual fue tan inservible que no sobrevivió al parto.

Con actitud petulante, Freezer coloco una de sus manos sobre el ventanal transparente que mantenía a su hijo en un ecosistema artificial para terminar su desarrollo, más que asqueado mostró una mueca que no pudo disimular.

Cooler se percató y volvió con su lengua filosa a llevar al límite a su peor enemigo y mayor amenaza.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mis preferencias hermano, debo decir que no tengo algún inconveniente con todo lo que conlleve la palabra placer por delante, así que puedes dejar tus dudas junto el cadáver de la madre de tu hijo si gustas- soltó con mofa y desprecio impregnando su voz acompañada de otra pequeña risa.

Aun así, ninguna molestia causo en Freezer el cual se mantenía divertido por tan penosa situación. A la que los celos llevaban a su hermano decir y hacer.

-Quizá lo haga, al igual que con tus comentarios. Debo decir que son tan desagradables como tu presencia mi estimado Cooler- contestó el soberano de menor edad a lo que el mayor solo deslumbro su más sarcástica sonrisa seguida de su rebatir.

-¿Tan desagradable como el débil de tu hijo?- la mención de su vergonzoso poder lleno de molestia al emperador del mal, volteo con lentitud su escalofriante mirada en dirección de aquel que le había insultado.

Amenazante, Freezer giro su cuerpo 180° grados, la burla ya había sido bastante, y nadie considerado vivo lo había logrado.

Sus puños se cerraron, a punto de dar un paso mas para defender su nombre, este fue detenido por la mano de su padre sobre su hombro

-Basta los dos, parecen un par de niños- Cooler desvío la mirada al ver el rostro de su padre en molestia hacía él. Siempre el furor de la situación que ambos armaban era dirigido hacia su persona.

Una razón más para odiar a su hermano.

Freezer al notar el gesticular de Cooler sonrió con altanería y cinismo, viro nuevamente su atención hacia la deshonra durmiente mientras con fingida inocencia soltaba palabras conciliadoras.

-El inicio esto padre, le da algo de envidia que por fin nació tu heredero- esa declaración y que su padre no lo negara fue suficiente para atacar los celos del hermano mayor, este contrajo sus músculos con violencia mientras se acercaba a donde su padre y hermano se burlaban de él.

-¡No me hagas reír, Freezer! ¡Con ese poder no puede ser quien gobierne el universo! Lamento ser yo quien te informe querido hermano, pero con suma facilidad será vencido por cualquiera escoria- sus palabras llamaron la atención de los otros dos Changlongs que giraron su posición a donde el aura morada era desplegada sin compasión.

Fingiendo tranquilidad en sus próximas palabras, Freezer cuestiono con incomodidad lo que su hermano declaraba.

-¿Cómo quien, querido hermano?- no podía negar que le preocupaba el hecho de que la verdad asomara en tan solo una de sus palabras -No existe ser completamente estúpido para intentar...-fue interrumpido en medio dialogo

-¿Y qué me dices de los saiyajines?, esos idiotas cada vez aumentan más su poder, no podemos simplemente ignorar su avance, Freezer, ¡Ellos algún día te causaran inconvenientes que no…!- fue turno del menor para interrumpir la charla de su hermano.

\- No me hagas reír, esos monos estúpidos tienen la cabeza metida en el trasero de su patético Rey, jamás se revelaran ante nosotros- contesto con soberbia y completa confianza en sus palabras.

King Cold, que de nuevo se mantuvo al margen de la discusión, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su hijo mayor. Indisimuladamente volteo en dirección al recién nacido heredero del legado de su estirpe perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones. 

Con una ira descomunal, Cooler dejó de estar a la defensiva dispuesto a atacar; el irrasocionio de su hermano era inverosímil y era lo que más le carcomía la paciencia.

-¿Y qué me dices del Super Saiyajin?...- Cold volteo al instante en cuanto fueron mencionadas aquellas palabras -¿Qué dices de la leyenda del guerrero sediento de sangre y que ama las batallas que parece una vez cada mil años desde uno de nuestros antepasados murió a manos de...?- hastiado, Freezer prefirió dar por terminada aquella aborrecible platica.

-Idioteces, tal y como las cosas que dices, Cooler. Puras y llanas idioteces sin fundamento alguno- el nombrado apretó los puños con furia contenida

-Idiotez es ver como conservas a esos monos pulgosos como parte de tu ejército en vez de destruirlos enseguida para asegurarte de que nunca nos causen problemas en el futuro. Eres tan estúpido y prepotente como ese Rey Vege..- el mayor del imperio del frío, que harto del camino a la que se dirigía la plática, prefirió terminarla de tajo.

-¡Si utilizaras tu boca solo para decir sandeces es mejor que la cierres, Cooler! Tu hermano tiene razón, esos salvajes no son ningún problema para nosotros, y menos para tu sobrino que con un buen entrenamiento liberara su potencial volviéndose un digno sucesor- sintiéndose nuevamente desplazado por su propio padre, Cooler prefirió guardar silencio.

Dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida sin poder percibir la sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro de su triunfante hermano menor.

-Si tú lo dices, padre, de igual manera yo los mantendré vigilados. Son una potencial amenaza si se les deja con vida mucho tiempo. Hasta luego- se despidió mientras la compuerta cerraba a su salida. Una vez más su progenitor ignoraba sus palabras obedeciendo y confiando ciegamente en las de su hermano menor.

El silencio reino por interminables segundos en donde las dudas maquinaban diferentes ideas en los dos adultos restantes en el aula médica. A pesar de que confiaba en la palabra de su hijo menor, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que el primogénito había dicho antes de marcharse. Existía la mínima probabilidad de que sus palabras tuvieran mucho de verdad en ellas, aun así, se negaba a aceptar que su legado fuera a ser destruido por aquellas detestables criaturas.

King Cold, centro su atención en aquel durmiente heredero contemplando sus ideales.

-Freezer, lo que dice tu hermano es algo que debes tener en cuenta. Esos detestables monos cada vez acrecentan su poder, eso sin restar importancia a la leyenda que se originó con la caída de nuestro antepasado Child. Debes estar alerta- era evidente su preocupación y seriedad, la sola idea de pensar en aquello que Cooler había previsto le llenaba de molestia.

-Despreocúpate, papá. Los tengo bajo mi dominio total- afirmó con determinación y confianza, lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Cold -ningún saiyajin es una amenaza para nosotros- imitó a su padre y viro su atención en aquella humillación respirante, aquella que le llenaba de una patética lástima al no ser capaz de mirarlo con orgullo.

Cold al ver el semblante de su hijo menor entendió de inmediato lo que cavilaba en su cabeza

-Además, tú serás responsable directo del entrenamiento de tu hijo, solo nosotros somos capaces de sacar de él su máximo poder y cumpla con el propósito por el que nació.

Aquella afirmación le devolvió el mal humor menor del imperio. Él no era alguien que se sometiera a órdenes y menos a ser entrenador personal de alguien que no merecía su atención.

Pese a eso, sabía que tiene algo de razón, solo la raza más poderosa por sobre todas las existentes de todo el universo sería capaz de dar el entrenamiento ejemplar de quien a fin de cuentas seria su máximo líder.

-Está bien. Pero deja de preocuparte por las estupideces que dice mi hermano, si eso pasara aún tenemos el plan B..- ambos miraron al interior de la incubadora -En sus primeros años descubriremos su verdadero poder, si es aún más decepcionante de lo que dicen los estudios preliminares sencillamente lo eliminare y problema resuelto. Tengo todo bajo control- la seguridad no abandonaba sus palabras, lo cual no despejo del todo los temores del supremo gobernante.

\- Espero que tengas razón, hijo- Freezer se limitó en sonreír con supremacía y arrogancia.

-Así será, papá. Esos estúpidos saiyajines no son problema- ambos miraron al pequeño que descansaba dentro de la incubadora ausente de los planes ya trazados en su vida -Nosotros somos el problema de ellos.

(…)

El Astro Sol fue el fiel testigo de tal poderosa proeza...

Derrotados bajo el yugo de sus errores, surgieron victoriosas las manos del primogénito de aquella raza a la que tanto detestaban.

Fácilmente y sin piedad alguna, fueron eliminados por aquel digno heredero al trono que ellos dictaminaron al exterminio.

Su sangre tirana fue esparcida sobre el suelo de la victoria.

La venganza de una raza entera fue tomada por el filo de una espada sin remordimiento alguno.

Los muertos al fin podrían descansar en paz.

(…)

El día que Mecha Freezer fue a la tierra por su tan anhelada revancha contra aquel guerrero legendario de cabellos dorados, un chico del futuro hizo aparición llevándolo a su propio fin.

La descomunal confianza en su hijo menor le hizo pagar grande el precio al supremo gobernante intergaláctico, los simples planes de venganza fueron severamente truncados por aquel inesperado personaje.

El sometedor de planetas se arrepintió de sus acciones e incredulidad, ahora veía de cara a la muerte sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

La decisión fue tomada por el viajero del tiempo, su muerte era inevitable y Cold lo sabía de antemano.

Aun así, con su último suspiro pudo emerger una legítima sonrisa en su rostro.

La ironía se hacía presente en su mente junto con la burla de lo que ellos no contemplaban, puesto que si creían que los habían exterminado, estaban más que equivocados...

En algún lugar remoto del universo, les aguardaba el fin a esos detestables saiyajines.

En algún lugar en todo el cosmos, se ocultaba el destino de aquella raza de monos salvajes.

En algún lugar muy cerca de ellos, se encontraba el heredero a un viejo trono vacío. El legado de toda una soberanía perpetua.

En algún lugar, se encontraba... ….

 _ **Ice-Berg: El Último Demonio del Frío…**_

 **Historia editada y publicada el 14/08/2018.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Si es así, debo decir que no hice esta historia yo solito, sino que una buena amiga mía me ayudó en algunos aspectos que espero les haya sido de su agrado ;)**

 **Sé muy bien que Freezer tiene un hijo llamado Kuriza, creado por el propio Akira Toriyama, pero este hijo OC que le inventé llamado Ice le di un toque especial debido a la trama y trasfondo que tiene no solo por la aberración y desprecio que su familia le tiene, sino por las diversas experiencias de la vida por las que ha pasado y que lo convirtieron en un digno sucesor de supremo gobernante del universo como su abuelo tanto deseaba.**

 **Y si preguntan cuáles fueron sus vivencias, los invito a leer mi fic: Ice-Berg: El Último Demonio del Frío que es uno de mis mejores fics al no mostrar sus aventuras por el universo y tener todo tipo de batallas al más puro estilo de DBZ, sino por tocar algunos temas de cierta índole delicada que ha afrontado de algún modo u otro.**

 **Así que si lo desean y le quieren echar un ojo pueden hacerlo cuando quieran y les aseguro que les va a encantar ;)**


End file.
